


Home

by Lapis_Paladin



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis_Paladin/pseuds/Lapis_Paladin
Summary: Confused by his feeling for Winry, Al decides to move on. But will Winry let him?





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



It was almost set in stone that Winry and brother would end up together. And it did seem that way for a long time. In fact, they did end up dating for a while shortly after I regained my body, but it didn't work out. They loved each other but not in the way a man and woman love one another.

Brother continued to travel, and sometimes I'd go with him, but I mostly stayed at home. I wanted to settle down. Honestly I wanted HER and had for years, but being she had been with my brother I felt like it wouldn't be right. So I watched from the sidelines as she dated one man after another, but never settled down. I tried going on dates too, but eventually gave up. None of them compared to her. 

She eventually started dating this one man and things seemed to be going well. After she came home one night really happy, I decided maybe it was time to move on from the Rockbell home. If she was going to settle down with him, I wouldn't feel right staying there any longer. Plus his heart couldn't take it. So the next night when she was leaving for another date with him, I told her I was leaving on a trip and didn't know when I'd be back. Truthfully I had no destination in mind, but figured maybe I'd track down Ed. She seemed suprised at my sudden departure, but wished me the best. Before I left to the train station however, I leaned down, pecked her on the cheek and told her I loved her. Telling her I love you wasn't uncommon if I was leaving for a long trip, but this one held more meaning, and I wondered if she felt it. If this was the last time I'd see her without a ring on her finger, at least I could have this moment.

If I had turned around, I would have seen her cheeks redden as one of her hands came to hold the kissed cheek with a smile.

Finally at the train station, I sat down on a bench and sighed. I wasn't even sure if this was what I wanted, but I knew I couldn't stay and watch her marry that man. I sat on a bench and let my thoughts wander. I imagined how different things would be had I ever actually confessed my feelings. 

"Too late now" I muttered to myself.

"Too late for what?" a feminine voice replied. 

Ah, dream Winry. This happened often. She's not really here, she's on a date with Mr. Wonderful I thought bitterly. Well, may as well go with it.

"Too late to tell you I love you Winry. Always have, but thought you and brother would end up together so I backed off. And now that you're with Mr. Wonderful I had to leave."

Normally at this part, Dream!Winry would kiss me and tell me she's always loved me too and we'd skip off into the sunset or some other wonderful happy ending. So when that didn't happen and silence followed my dream confession, I looked up and realized, Dream!Winry wasn't Dream!Winry at all. It was actual Winry still dressed in the clothes from her date, red cheeks, looking flushed and out of breath. SHIT.

"Winry?!? I...uh...."

Winry gave me a stern look and suddenly the wrench I always thought was reserved for Ed only came flying and hit my head.

"What the hell Winry?!" I yelled.

"You jerk! I've had feelings for you forever, but wasn't able to tell how YOU felt. I even asked Ed and of course he's so obtuse about things but told me to go for it. I finally was about to do just that tonight but then you ran off here!"

We both stood there in the train station, suddenly realizing we had a bit of an audience but I didn't care. I leaned down and kissed her. She was startled for a moment but then started kissing me back. 

Suddenly we started to hear clapping from behind us and reluctantly pulled apart. The clapping crew included brother, Pinako, Ling, and Roy.

"Thank God, we were beginning to worry when you two thicked headed idiots would get together" Ling stated exasperatedly.

"Yes, I was about to stage an intervention" Pinako said.

"Even I could tell and I'm the worst at this kind of stuff. Why did you never tell me Al?" Ed said.

Both Winry and Al stood in shock at their collection of family and friends and just gave them all a cheeky smile and rubbed the back of his head.

Winry however let her magic wrench fly to hit Ed for once again ruining her Automail. Laughter errupted from the area, and I felt content. Winry slipped her hand in mine and I knew that I was finally home. I finally had her.


End file.
